


Flowers That Bloom

by serenehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Florist AU, Florist!Dan, Fluff, M/M, Singer AU, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenehowell/pseuds/serenehowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day for Dan working in his flower shop until he meets a mysterious stranger…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers That Bloom

"What the fuck is going on out there," Dan mumbled to himself. He was arranging some flowers for his florist shop's display when he heard a commotion outside. Ignoring the noise, he carried on with his work, adding some pink roses to a bouquet. Pleased with his finished product, he walked over to the shop window and placed the bouquet in position. The racket outside kept getting louder and louder, Dan could even start to hear some voices.

"BRADO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"OH MY GOD BRADO!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!"

Screaming deafened Dan's ears. He decided to start an arrangement for a customer when a rather out of breath man stumbled into the shop. Dan couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. The man's jet black hair with electric blue tips clung to his forehead with sweat. Tattoos crawling up his neck and completely covering his bare arms. A lip ring that would make kissing that mouth so unbelievably sexy…

"You gotta hide me mate!" the man desperately exclaimed, snapping Dan out of his thoughts.

"Erm, sure. Go hide in there," he says pointing to a store cupboard. Why did he just let some random stranger hide in his shop? What if he's on the run from the police? Dan was starting to worry that he was harbouring a criminal, when he saw a mob of teenage girls run past.

"AHHHH BRADO WE LOVE YOU!"

Dan smirked to himself as he started to piece it all together. 

"Hey _Brado_ it's safe to come out now."

Brado emerged from the cupboard with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well thanks for that, I was pretty sure I was gonna die out there!"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Do I know you from somewhere?" Dan stared at Brado for a moment, trying to figure out where he's seen his face before. "Wait! You're that singer from that really overrated punk band!"

Brado scratched the back of his head, a small embarrassed smile on his face. "Yeah that's me."

"I swear Brado's not actually your real name?"

"Well it sounds slightly cooler than _Phil_ "

"I think Phil suits you," Dan rushed out, blushing slightly, "But _Brado_ , you could have chosen any name and you chose _Brado_."

"Well, I've always liked it," Phil trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

Dan found it absolutely adorable how cute he looked when he was embarrassed.

"Because I saved your life Phil, the least you could do is buy me a drink."

"I think that's a fair deal."

"Lemme shut up the shop, one sec."

The pair left the shop, making small talk, when-

"LOOK IT'S BRADO!"

Dan and Phil stopped in their tracks, turning to look at each other with the same look of fear in their eyes. Dan grabbed hold of Phil's hand.

"Look at all of this exercise you're getting today. C'mon lets legit. Do try not get us attacked by crazed fans!"

**Author's Note:**

> That was kinda rushed and not great but I just neeeeeded to write something. And the title was kinda shit but I literally could not think of anything else. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@serenehowell](serenehowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
